


Hello and Goodnight

by Archie Collins (ByronBlack)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drunkenness, Gay, Gay Male Character, M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByronBlack/pseuds/Archie%20Collins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in the days before Jack Met the Doctor, a mysterious strager arrives and helps jack home when he's dunk to walk back to base by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello and Goodnight

Sometime in the 51st century:

 

Jack made his way out of the oblivion bar, so drunk that he could barely stand. He fell to his knees and let out a sigh. He missed John, without him what was he but an over sexed time agent who slept with everything that moved. All he wanted to do was go home and crawl into his bunk and get some well-deserved rest.

“Need a hand Jack?” Said a soft spoken voice from behind. Jack opened his eyes; looked up and saw a hand with a vortex manipulator strapped to the wrist. He was a young man, younger than him in appearance by about ten years. Dressed rather eccentrically, and wearing a ridiculously long purple scarf.

“Where did you come from?” Jack asked. He stumbled to his feet using the young man as an extra pair of legs to help him replaced his own which seemed to have turned to jelly. That’s the last time he drank hypervodka without a mixer!

“Someplace long ago and far away…” He said enigmatically. Jack let out a light chuckle. He sounded like something out of a fairy tale.

“Do I know you?” Asked Jack.

The mysterious young man paused for a moment, then said. “No – but you’re going to.” He shook his hand and introduced himself to Jack. “Doctor Daniel Goodnight.”

“You’re a doctor?”

“Yes, in Xeno-Biology. I’ve had a fascination with extra-terrestrial life forms ever since I was a kid.” He told him.

“Me too – they’re sooo sexy don’t you think?” Said jack. Daniel just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Typical Jack, Daniel wondered sometimes if he knew how pathetic and transparent he sounded?

“Oh shut up you man whore!” Daniel told him teasingly. They said nothing the rest of the way back. Until they reached Jack’s quarters at the time agency. He placed Jack down on the bed, took off his boot and his over coat, and then covered him up. Even though he was drunk out of his mind that didn’t stop jack from trying and failing especially to undress Goodnight too. “Not this time Jackie!”

“Oh come on Doc, it’ll be the ride of your life!”

“Thanks but I’ve already been on that ride. Many times…” Daniel hinted. “But right now you are going to bed mister.” Daniel’s vortex manipulator started beeping. Slow at first, then quicker and quicker in pace. “Shoot – that’s my ride.”

He turned to head out the door, but Jack grabbed his wrist, stopping him from going. “Wait – where are you going?”

Daniel brushed Jack’s hair out of his eyes, smiled, then said. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing me again Mr.” with that said, Daniel vanished in a flash of bright light, leaving behind only a gentile kiss upon Jack’s lips.

 


End file.
